IcePacks and Cups of Tea
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Shiznat, One-shot. "W-why do I need to do that?" "I'm to weak to bathe myself..."


Icepacks and Cups of Tea

Author's Notes:

I've seem to have come down with a nasty cold, and while I was in my groggy hallucination state, I imaged a little scene with Shizuru and Natsuki, Shizuru being the sick one.

XD; Because I'm sick, I'm doubtful about this story making any sense.

Hopefully it does, and hopefully you enjoy it.

Oh, and I've placed a poll on my profile asking which story I should update next. Once the winner is selected, I will start writing it immediately! (good thing I have notes prepared for all of my stories)

Disclaimer: Yeah NO.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you fix me a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

The sound of socks brushing against soft carpet was heard as Natsuki shuffled into the kitchen. After a few minutes, a loud screech sounded from the kettle. Sounds of chaos pounded throughout the tiny apartment as Natsuki grabbed the kettle, common sense disregarding her and allowing her to lift it from the bottom, where the flames once resided.

Clamping her mouth shut, she wrapped her burned hands firmly before bringing her beloved the cup of tea she had requested. Shizuru took it apologetically, and Natsuki made her leave.

"Natsuki?"

"Yessss?" She spoke through gritted teeth as she tried her best to maintain composure.

"Can you get me some tissues, please?"

"Fine." She growled softly, not wanting to snap at the needy woman.

After more sounds of struggle, Natsuki returned to their room, tissues in her hair and the box in her hands.

"Here." The blunette grumbled before handing it over. The brunette smiled at her and Natsuki once more left for the couch in the living room.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you get me an icepack?"

"Not a problem…."She grumbled, it obviously being a problem.

Once again, she seemed to cause trouble, spilling all of the ice unto the floor. After sounds of slipping and groaning in pain, she returned with an icepack on her head as well. She tossed the other to her girlfriend and left the room quickly.

"Natsuki?"

The blunette growled loudly before speaking, as though she were a wolf lunging at her prey. "I've been ripping and running all through this house for you! Why can't you get up and get whatever you need by yourself?!" She harshly hissed from the other side of the apartment, her hand clutching the remote far too tight for its liking.

"Ara? Natsuki hasn't noticed?" The sickly sounding voice answered after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Noticed what?" Was the gruff reply.

"Come here."

With some hushed profanities, she stomped her way to the room and leaned against the open door. Now that she was taking a good look at the brunette, she noticed that something about her was…off.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have come down with a fever, Na-tsu-ki." She spoke in a hushed tone before politely covering her mouth before a string of coughs erupted from it.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ara, I assumed that the extensive coughing was a good enough hint." She smiled teasingly, though her eyes lost all playful luster. She was indeed sick, and if Natsuki had taken a better look at her earlier, she would've known.

Slowly, Natsuki approached her, arm outstretched to check her temperature. Once clammy palm met smooth skin, it recoiled from the heat.

"Holy shit!"

"Mouth, Natsuki." She scolded her puppy, who replied with a 'sorry…'.

"You're blazing hot, did you know that?"

"Ara, I couldn't tell…" She spoke drowsily yet sarcastically, her head slightly swaying.

Huh.

No flirtatious comeback.

Natsuki was quite positive that her words could be easily misconstrued.

Her cold must be pretty bad.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" She was at her side, one hand supportively on her lover's shoulder.

"A little."

"You need a nice bath." With a nod, Natsuki got up to leave the room, only to be pulled back by a weak tug.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to make it all the way there, Natsuki."

"Oh. Yeah yeah that's right."

With one swoop, she had the sick brunette in her arms bridal style.

Walking, better yet, stumbling down the hallway, she finally mad e it to their bathroom. Placing Shizuru down on the counter-top, she proceeded to lean over and turn on the bath water.

"Hang tight; I'll go get some medicine."

With a nod from her girlfriend, Natsuki fled the room, quickly running to find some medicine. The sooner she heals the better.

"Shit!"

"Natsuki!"

"Sorry…."

Apparently they had none.

"We don't have any." She mumbled in defeat, not daring to meet those familiar red eyes.

"That's quite the predicament…"

"I should go out and get some. Make sure not to drown while I'm gone-"

"Please don't leave me." She spoke sadly, her voice easily portraying just how hurt she would be if Natsuki decided to leave anyway.

After a few moments of silence, Natsuki complied.

"I'll just call Nao then."

"Ara, there's a better chance of her returning with poisoned medicine than anything."

"True."

"What about Mai-san?"

"Ah! Good idea!" Fiddling around for her cell phone, Natsuki called her, quickly asked for her help, and hung up.

"All set." She beamed at her Shizuru.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at how excited her puppy seemed at that moment.

With a bright blush on her face, she helped strip down the brunette and helped her into the bathtub.

"Now that that's all set, I'll go fix you another icepack."

Once again, she was stopped by a firm yet shaky grip on her wrist.

"Bathe with me Natsuki."

Her blush deepened even further.

"W-why do I have to that?"

"I'm too weak to bathe myself."

Giving her a once-over, she decided that it was probably true and leaned over to scrub the woman down.

"Ah, ah, ah, Natsuki. You have to join me in the water."

After mentally fighting with herself, her inner perverted old man won, and she joined her in the warm liquid.

Soon after she was situated and began cleaning the "weak and defenseless" Shizuru, she was startled by the sound of the door turning.

"WHOA."

Mai's eyes practically bugged out of her head at the scene played before her.

"I thought Shizuru was sick. Looks like you two are having a good time to me." She smiled suggestively before placing the bottle of medicine on the counter.

Shizuru merely giggled while Natsuki stammered for an excuse.

___________________________One Week Later____________________________________________

"Shizuru! Come bathe with me!"

"Ara, no can do, Natsuki. I just recovered and I do not wish to get sick again by you and your puppy germs."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
